Ongeki no Oni Rider no Yaiba
by nahariyanash
Summary: Kagura Hinokami, a fan of Kamen Rider Hibiki, was sucked in by the mysterious mirror he sent Tiashō Period to Japan, which met the Makamou beings, enemies of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Kagura, like Oni, decided to fight and defeat them, protecting the innocent, but he will also have to fight the beings like him who were hiding from the light, the Demons.


**NN (NahariyaNash): Welcome to this rewritten story of "Ongeki no Oni Rider no Yaiba". ****Finally after some time to see Kimetsu no Yaiba's magna and double check on the characters, plot and their flashback (which I liked most of all which tells not only their story, but also being able to become strong through with this) and etc.. While the Oni Rider will be rewritten and reset to zero, totally zero, and then creating different Oni Rider will be a challenge for me, but no Oni Rider invented, only the original ones. Like Hibiki and others, not the nonexistent ones.**

**As usual, the protagonist OC is Hibiki, the plot will be a little changed on how it starts and how it will meet Tanjiro, you will find out later, obviously I will also put the origin of the story plus Makamou in certain story plots.**

**List of Oni that are allowed by me: Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki, Zanki, Danki, Sabaki, Eiki, Shuki, Kabuki, Tohki, Kirameki, Nishiki, Habataki, Kyoki, Fubuki, Gouki, Toki, Shouki, Banki**

**In total 19 Oni Rider that will be present in this story, if I say present it means that there will be no less than 19 Oni Rider.** **The OC among them are like strangers, they don't know each other, some yes but not too much, some will be like brothers or something,**** if there are twins then I will choose Todoroki and Zanki as the Oni of the Thunder Son duo. In addition, all of them have titles that will be given by the 9 Pillars of the Demon Slayer Corps. Hibiki obviously the Oni of Fire, while other Oni will think about it later.**

**For now, the information will be like this, and of course you can create an OC that will be these Oni Rider that I reset to zero, because there is too much disorder that I can't remember to work well. Well, that's all for now.**

**Important note:**

_**1) If none of you like this story, then don't comment on anything or look, you can also ignore it as if you say "this OC is Gary-Stud" or something else, but I do what I do, everyone has a different taste and he does not criticize them, so you can also ignore and look at other stories, so I am not the one to advise you to look at my stories;**_

**_2) I can't fulfill all your requests without me being an expert in the fanfic, so I don't want to have a crossfire in front of me, I hope you understand me, and there are some elements I can't accept in the stories._**

**Okey now let's start the story.**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider from tokusatsu series ****written and illustrated by Shōtarō Ishinomori**** and Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba, which is a manga written and designed by Koyoharu Gotōge, published in Shūeisha's Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. I don't even own BGM, but I only have my ideas, OCs and stories.**

* * *

**Ongeki no Oni Rider no Yaiba**

* * *

**No one's Pov**

Japan has many different stories in its long and bloody past. Legends of conquering kings, warriors and sages have sprung up here and there, their stories have turned into tales that the younger generations would talk about until the future. But in the end, those aren't stories that will last forever.

Because in the end, the most fearsome of creatures has a greater impact. Unresolved mysteries, with biologies that challenge all logic. Those who embody the concept of **_"unknown"_**, those who have irregular shapes and abilities, unable to be seen as anything other than _monsters_.

There are many names for these beings who hide in the dark, unable to bask in the light of the morning sun. They are the natural predators of man, the humans who have hesitated to sacrifice their humanity to become something more than they can perceive. Children are advised not to venture out overnight, for fear that these monsters may jump and attempt to tear them away, before feasting on their soft and delicious meat.

_**Ayakashi**_

_**Akuma**_

_**Yokai**_

_**Kishin**_

So many names given to these beings, so many terms to describe hunters who hit only when the time is right.

However, there is a pleasant term that describes this breed, a term that has been universally used to target these monsters of humanity. Just a word that can emphasize how far the beasts have strayed from their once fragile lives.

**_Demons_**

The eaters of men who are unable to satiate themselves with nothing but human flesh, their minds are deformed by the negativity that comes from becoming a demon.

They have lost everything that made them human. Their memories, previous lives and bodies are deformed and twisted with every life they take, becoming a fake facsimile of themselves after a long period of time. These beasts truly represent the deepest, darkest nature of man, something that all humans try to deny with all their might.

Having said that, not all hope is lost. There are those who raise morale from the threat to humanity, fighting against demons for the sake of peace.

I am the **_Demon Slayer Corps_**, the blades that kill those who hide in the shadow of the night and prey to the innocent.

They are the only reason that humanity has not fallen into serious difficulties today, their presence constantly reminds us that even prey can become hunters. Holding their blades with skills refined with constant training, perseverance and dedication, they are the demons of the demonic race.

By joining together, these brave warriors are more than capable of equalizing the tide between demons and humans, brandishing their Nichirin blades blessed with sunlight. Even though they are physically inept, compared to demons, and their bodies cannot withstand the same tension as a demon, their code of honor and duty pushes them forward to fight.

They fight, die, with the next generation collecting the pieces of their predecessors.

Such is the eternal war of humans and demons, a conflict that has been blocked for generations and generations.

But...

After this conflict of the **_Edo_** and **_Keiō_** Period that lasted for years, until the **_Taishō_** Period, everything changed... from an **_Oni_**.

An **_Oni_ **that always keeps its promise.

* * *

**\- Ongeki 01: The Echoing Oni Hibiki "****響鬼" ****-**

* * *

**(Tokyo Anime Convention)**

In the Tokyo Anime Convention all the people, anime fans, games and different series of works were buying many things, taking photos of cosplayers and many others and etc. There are many serious genres of superheroes like the Marvel Avengers, Transfomers, Super Sentai who in America call them Power Ranger, Kamen Rider, Gundam and other generics that otaku fans like.

Obviously also for a certain person who loves many things about tokusatsu, especially the Edo, Keiō and Taishō styles such as Kamen Rider Hibiki.

The person is a young 18-year-old high school student, 200 cm high, 73 kg, with an athletic and well-trained build, suitable for sword fighting and martial arts. His pitch black hair with shades of scarlet red and bright night violet, were combed identically to **_Tahoumaru_** mixed between **_Hyakkimaru_** of the**_ Dororo_** series. Long hair smooth held in a ponytail with a white fox-shaped hairpin with a small orange ball set. The right eye was covered by a scarlet red fringe and a bright night violet. The sides of the pitch black hair with a scarlet red shade and bright night violet were long until they touched the shoulders. The colors of his eyes were deep purple. He also has a calm and serene expression.

He is dressed identically to the Taishō Priode style, perhaps more like a samurai wandering the streets.

The red kimono consists of long a scarlet red haori with white lines on the collar, with long sleeves, white lines on the sleeves with golden lines in the second and the edge of the sleeves are black with a golden **_Ongekikou_ **symbol. At the ends of both sleeves they had a small ball-shaped golden bell-shaped headdress tied with a red rope on the sleeves. He also has a golden hawk drawn on the right side of the haori. At the end of the red robe he had a small golden **_Ongekikou_** symbol surrounded by cherry petals, black edges on the upper half of the robe with golden motifs, behind the shoulders of the red robe, haori, he had a large golden **_Ongekikou_ **symbol printed with **_"響鬼"(Echoing Demon)_** written in kanji in a vertical line at the bottom with flames surrounding it. He was wearing a black shirt inside the red kimono. He had a gold pendant with the face of an **_Oni_ **with a letter on his face, which is written: **_"日" (Hi = Sun)_**. Put on a pair of black fingerless gloves with a red border and gold lines. On the waist on the red kimono it is tied with a white band with red edges. A pair of black headdress tied by the headband had golden borders with scarlet red plates on the sides of the sides with a small golden border on both sides with a small decoration of the red flower made of wool on both sides. Wear white hakama pants and knee-high black boots. He wears a black triangle **_"kasa"_** made of straw headdress for the head as a hat with a symbol of gold **_Ongekikou_** and golden lines as decoration.

This young man is called **_Kagura Hinokami (Hinokami Kagura)_**. He was a fan of samurai. He loves the samurai-themed _**For Honor**_ game series and other novel stuff, especially the Chinese Three Kingdom novels and other things like war tactics. Souls like Bleach, Dororo and other types are based on Japanese warriors. But the thing he liked most was the tokusatsu Kamen Rider series. **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_** was his favorite because he was suitable in the Edo, Keiō and Taishō era. The second was **_Kamen Rider Gaim_** who is very suitable in the Sengoku era.

He wore a real katana with black scabbard with gold designs while attached on the white belt. The handle of the katana was black with gold decoration and an Oni face, this katana is actually _**Meitō-Onsaken**_ tailored like a real katana. He also has a case that contains his Kamen Rider Hibiki merchandise.

**_Henshin Onsa Onkaku_**, **_Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi_**, **_Disk Animals_** of all types, **_Ongekibou Rekka_** and _**Armed Saber**_ made to measure as an odachi obtained in an extra prize obtained in the previous year at a festival.

The boy wandered around the convention in the samurai cosplayer sector with his Kamen Rider Hibiki merchandise. He looked a little here and a little while admiring different works of the action figures of the samurai warriors of each series, Bleach and others. Besides this, Kagura is actually a lover of the old generation styles such as that of the Sengoku and Taishō Period.

Besides him there are also other people dressed as samurai like him, not armor but kimono with other combinations of anime characters, both a girl and boy all dressed in samurai with kimono robe.

Wandering and looking around he decides to go out to get some fresh air. Once out, he roamed the streets around the Tokyo Anime Convention. They also have cosplayer festivals on the street and several photographers photographing their favorite cosplayers. As he wandered he noticed a mirror near a dark alley, for some reason he entered that alley without thinking twice. Once approached, Kagura took it while inspecting the mirror.

The mirror was of gray bronze with some floral decoration. The most interesting thing is that the mirror had an eighteen number at the top written in kanji. The mirror was still in good condition during the inspection.

"Who would have left him in such a place?" He wondered as he looked at the mirror.

But just then, the mirror began to light up, surprising him as he dropped the mirror. Thinking that the mirror fell but stopped floating in midair.

"What!?"

Kagura is surprised, seeing a mirror that suddenly lights up and floats in midair. Suddenly the light became much stronger, forcing him to close his eyes covering himself with his arms. Gradually the light completely covers Kagura's body. A few seconds later the light goes out leaving only the mirror in mid-air, while Kagura is gone, vanishing into the light, which was sucked into the mirror.

Then the mirror that floated in midair, the number eighteen which is written in kanji at the top, became nineteen and fell to the ground, becoming a dust that was blown away by the wind current.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

_**With Kagura...**_

The first thing Kagura saw as he regained his consciousness and the view was a vast blue sky with light clouds and he felt a severe headache. He sat up as he tried to regain his position after darkening himself with one hand on his head to relieve the headache and seeing a mountain range in the distance.

"Where am I?" He asked with a confused expression before looking around.

At that moment it was close to the river bank, in the distance there is the forest, but further afield you can see a small city, but for some reason the city seemed of the old period, similar to the Kyoto houses of the _Meiji_ or _Taishō_ Period.

He then remembered the mirror. He remembered that the mirror light had swallowed him. Apparently, that light sent him to this place-wherever he was.

"It seems that I am in this place thanks to that mirror light. I curse my curiosity." Kagura sighed.

So he remembered the objects he brought with him. He took off the case and opened it, checking whether or not they had been damaged by this unexpected trip. The first object he brought out was the Henshin Onsa Onkaku, but for some reason it does not have the screws of nails, nor the battery cover, they were made of real metal, real material and it is authentic. Henshin Onsa Onkaku was a tuning fork, with fork and handle was what looked like an Oni face. After a look, Kagura was able to confirm that it was authentic and is also made of real metal. Later he also checked the Disk Animals, then pointed out that they were not made of plastic, but material such as Henshin Onsa Onkaku, a real metal that is reflected. Then he glanced at Ongekibou Rekka which seemed longer than usual, it was made of very hard stick for some reason, with real red crystal with Oni's face, no material made of plastixa, all made of metal. Then he checked Armed Saber, unlike the toys, Kagura's was made to measure, like a real odachi with gold designs and the rest were silver and pitch black, an authentic odachi. Before forgetting it was an Armed Saber based on **_S.I.C._** **_Type_ _by Kamen Rider Hibiki_**.

"Hm?"

Then he noticed one particular thing, the Armed Saber had some talisman stuck on it and for some reason Kagura felt something alive about this Armed Saber. Then he touched the blade and felt an incredible fire load of power that penetrated his body, and for some reason he did not feel the pain, but for some reason it does not seem appropriate to use it and he also noticed the material of the Armed Saber was not that of original, and for reason ham seems to contain a great power that was not the time to use it, while the seal seems almost true as if made specifically to seal or contain the power of Armed Saber. Then he left the touch as he noticed another object that was not in the case.

"Where the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi ended up." He wondered as he checked everything and found nothing.

But then he remembered to check the Meitō-Onsaken too, then he pulls out the hilt, pulled out while we see a black blade with purple lines ends to adapt to the color of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Obviously, like Armed Saber it seems that the material of the sword was different from the previous one. It was heavier than usual, but for Kagura it was normal and it seems to easily wield the katana in his hand and he swung a little and noticed that it seemed all right.

Then he decided to put it back in the sheath on the belt, placing the Disk Animals on the left side of the belt next to it with the Meitō-Onsaken. Ongekibou Rekka hooked on the right side of the belt together with Henshin Onsa Onkaku. Leaving only the Armed Saber covered with a blue strop tied with a red rope kept in the case. In its case it also contains other things, iPhone 11 Pro with solar battery charging, but luckily he also had a tent made to measure for camping, it was also remodeling, it fits perfectly in the case or briefcase it is, a pair of toothpaste and toothbrush, even a towel.

Kagura thought about using the phone, but only to notice that there is no signal, then he also checked the camera system, then he saw that it works and changed the direction of the camera facing, to see the samurai-themed black kasa again in the head, he decided to remove it but then he saw something that surprised him, obviously he is on the camera, but the thing that caught his attention were his eyes, the intense purple color became pale night purple with white pupils and gold rings surrounding the pale purple night color.

"But what the hell happened to my eyes?" He asked himself.

Not only his eyes, but also for his hair, from pitch black it became quartz black which emitted a bit of brilliance, scarlet red nuance became fiery crimson and night purple became pale purple night like his eyes. The rest does not change anything, only the eyes and hair colors have changed, although the black still remains black, but the quartz black emitted a small crystal-like shine while the shades were born naturally, but changing the sudden color it seems strange, although no one would notice it, but for Kagura yes, he can also leave it aside, but for some reason he feels a little worried for some reason.

"Forget."

He sighed and decided to put the phone back in his case together with his belongings before leaving heading towards the small town through the forest armed with the Meitō-Onsaken. Then he took a look at Kamen Rider Hibiki's goods, for some reason his instinct seems to say to take it with him, as if he said to use it at the right time.

"_*Sigh*_ I don't know why, I seem to have some paranoia." Wearing the kasa and heading for the forests, he noticed that the temperature seemed a little low, which means that it is about in the middle of late winter before reaching spring. "Hm..." Then he took a deep breath, sniffed the smell of the air, using his hearing to feel distance and using his eye to see far and nodded. "Hm, well, it seems that everything is quiet for now, I could even leave." He lowered the kasa a little and left for the forest.

* * *

**_Minutes later..._**

After entering the forest, Kagura could also admire the vegetation of this place which is still in a state of well-being, there is no trace of contamination, no destroyed trees, only clean nature and with good developed vegetation.

Brooks of clean water and river that descend from the hills without problems, birds flying and the clean atmosphere. This place is very peaceful, but Kagura noted that the place doesn't seem too advanced in its place, rather slow if you have to say. But for some unknown reason he doesn't seem sure of this place in here the mirror had brought him here, but most seeing this place Kagura can only have two options or three options.

**_First:_** Or it was brought to another world where civilization is still in the Keiō Period or Taishō Period.

**_Second:_** Or maybe he is transported to the other world than his.

**_Third:_** Either it is transported to the past, as a journey back in time.

These are the only answers he can come up with, since he was very calm and serious after his long experience of traveling to different places in nature, such as camping or climbing the mountains enjoying the experience of the place he visits here.

"Hmm... The place was really clean and no little vegetation. I could even camp in this place, but I don't think I have the right equipment." Then he kept walking towards the small town in front of him as he contemplated what he should do after he got there.

Then she remembered the Ongekibou Rekka, decided to try it while walking. Then he took both of them trying it as he swung like playing the drums or taiko drum in the air, suddenly, to his surprise, the red crystal with the face of Oni from Ongekibou Rekka lit the red flames.

"Wow!" Obviously he was surprised to see that the flames ignited so suddenly, but he was fascinated. "So my Ongekibou Rekka has become true, but not only that, it also has the same ability as the Kamen Rider Hibiki series." He said as he put out the flames of his Ongekibou Rekka and puts it back on his belt. "Does this mean that my Disk Animals have also become true? And Henshin Onsa Onkaku too?" He asked, but decided to try it later, since he is afraid if there are people around seeing him.

Then she remembered something very important, took the wallet and checked for a second, but then noticed a very particular thing that surprised her even more.

"Huh?" In his wallet he noticed that his money has been replaced with that of the older generation, more in about that of the Taishō Period if he has to say.

"..." He said nothing while remembering that he has many and that's all, plus with the ATM card he has quite a few. If we add what he now has more with the ATM... he will have several banknotes of the old Taishō generation! Then he looked at the sky with his gaze blank as the characters of the anime series.

_'I swear this is a joke from God or whoever it is.'_ He thought as he put away the wallet full of money that will be useful in his journey in search of an answer.

So, he kept walking towards the town hoping to find something useful as information.

* * *

**_One hour later..._**

An hour later he arrived in the small town, obviously the structures of the houses are of the old genrezaione, like those of Kyoto that are seen very often, some sweet shops, vegetables, clothes and books, posters that can be pre-arranged for sleeping and resting. Instead, people wear haori, kimonos, tabi socks, geta and zōri. There are not many cars here, and then the machines are those of the older generation, then there are also several people with elegant clothes from the older generation.

Kagura could only remain open-mouthed seeing this scene in front of him, with an expression that often occur with the characters of the anime series. Obviously he studied many history books, both the history of the Japanese feudal and etc., but, seeing the city of the past in first person was another thing, he left him speechless, as if he had entered another world.

He shook his head bringing it back to reality and decided to wander a bit to get some information, to confirm if he really was in Japan of the past and at what time he was exactly. But first he has to book a place to rest, looking for an inn to rest. He found an inn and decided to book the place to rest.

* * *

**_Minutes later..._**

After he got a room for the night, Kagura also got some information of the place, year and day. Today is the Taishō Period this is true, the year is around 1914 in March. Emperor Yoshihito ascended the throne in the year 1908 of July 30th is true. While the place was a part of Nagoya.

"_*Sigh*_ Who thought I was really going to be in the Taishō period." He said as he sat outside in a small restaurant not too far from the inn to eat. Although he is not very hungry, or perhaps he is not _REALLY_ hungry, but he has decided to eat something and has chosen only the yakitori and the water.

While he ate, he also had a newspaper from that era, and they had news about missing persons and some warnings about demons coming out at night that devour the unfortunate. This brought him a little curiosity, especially for the demons he says in the newspaper, but for others it would be a trivial thing.

"In these years there are still people who believe in demons?" He asked himself while reading the last part and finished eating.

After he finished eating, he decided to wander a bit in the place and do some supplies before leaving somewhere tomorrow, if you ask why he doesn't go to Tokyo? Kagura would prefer to stand instead of using public transport cars like the train at this time.

"Of course there are a lot of people around this time." Kagura said as he looked around.

Obviously Kagura has attracted some looks from the people around him, more specifically the young girls in kimono clothes who look at the boy with curious or lusty eyes from some young women.

While some were curious about the material of the robe Kagura wore, since it is more shine than theirs.

_'Ignore them instead of talking to them.'_ He thought as he made his own way.

While Kagura was wandering around the city it was already seven in the evening while the sun was already setting and the street lights were on.

"Well, I think it's time to go back to the inn." Then he heads to the inn where he booked for tonight.

* * *

**_Night Time..._**

Kagura is currently unable to sleep for some reason, or perhaps he must say he is unable to sleep at all. As if I don't have tiredness. At the moment he was in the inn while it is already night now, although there are some people walking on the streets and some police patrol.

"Hmm..." He can't sleep, that's all. _'What should I do next? Going to Tokyo that's all, but what should I do besides going to Tokyo?'_ He wondered mentally. Then he decided to meditate.

"Maybe doing some meditation that I always do with my father after my long learning of the kenjutsu and Chinese martial arts lesson would be useful to calm me down... Now that I think about it, my father has also taught me the breathing techniques that I will be also useful in the future, maybe it can also calm me."

Then he puts himself in the position of meditation. Then she took a very deep breath with a lot of concentration around her without disturbing her and began to meditate in absolute silence, no noise.

* * *

**Kagura's Pov**

**(Kagura's Mind)**

...

...

...

"Hmm... Hm... Huh?"

A room similar to a dojo.

"Where am I?"

I was still sitting in a meditation position as he looked around, only to see a large room for kendo or martial arts gym, whatever I think I got into some sort of mental meditation.

I got up while peeking around. In this dojo there is also a large taiko in front of me, with some paintings on the ponds, river and lake like any dojo, some swords like katanas, training dummies. Around the dojo there are also torches to light the fire as something for ritual. I don't know how I should describe but, maybe this is my mental image?

Anyway, I bothered to inspect the place while also taking a small look at the taiko.

"Huh?"

I don't know how but the central taiko design had the same design as Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi. Maybe it's my imagination?

"..."

But looking at it closely, and for some reason I feel I want to play it. Suddenly, I don't know how, Ongekibou Rekka appears in my hands to my surprise.

"Huh? What?"

And I don't know how, but, my body was acting all by itself, but I feel a great desire to play the taiko that is in front of me. I was walking in front of the taiko, and I start using the Ongekibou Rekka to play it.

**_*Dong! Dong!*_**

I slam hard.

**_*Dong! Dong!*_**

I slam hard again.

_***Dong! Dong!***_

And again, but suddenly other drum sounds appear, as if someone else were playing other taiko with me.

**_*Dong! Dong!*_**

Then the petals of Wisteria fall on top of me, while around the dojo it changed to an open black area with me above the stage with the taiko and Wisteria tree behind the stage creating a peaceful atmosphere.

**_*Dong! Dong!*_**

But I keep playing regardless of what's going on.

**_*Dong! Dong!*_**

As if...

**_*Dong! Dong!* _**

I just want to play!

**_*Dong! Dong!*_**

While playing other taiko sounds they follow my rhythm as if it tied my thought, following my rhythm perfectly while I am also accelerating more and other sounds follow to the rhythm. Then appear fatuous red and purple fires that also vary in other colors, flying around dancing to the rhythm while playing the taiko.

**_*Dong! Dong!* _**

The petals of Wisteria fall like an illuminating sweet rain, creating a beautiful show with fatuous fires that happily danced in midair like firework. Then the flames on Ongekibou Rekka ignited, banging the sound of the fire without making me amel, as if following my feeling, making a pure sound. While all around me appears a field full of Lycoris radiata flowers with some flowing river.

**_*Dong! Dong!*_**

Now I'm really enjoying myself, and one thing I've never experienced in my life since childhood, I'm having fun! I raise my arms making one last sound to finish the music.

**_*Dong!*_**

"_*Breath*_ Ah... ah... ah..."

I breathe in fatigue while I have a lot of sweat on my face. Then everything around me became the first dojo, but with some sliding doors that can open. I decided to go to open it, and to my surprise there is a Japanese-style courtyard in front of me, with a small pond, with some Wisteria trees and green fields with some fox statues.

I don't know how to describe it, but it was nice if I had to be honest.

"I didn't expect to receive a visitor to this place."

"Huh!"

I just turned around to find the source of the voice and I saw a person in the courtyard full of Lycoris radiata flowers, in Japanese term it would be Higanbana, where the flowers are used for funerals or to guide the dead in their next reincaration.

Either way, the person around the courtyard peini Lycoris radiata approached. The man was slightly slender and had a short fringe and wavy black hair with red tips. He had a light-colored red mark on the top of his forehead. He was tall, but the tallest one was me, but forget about it.

He wore a red haori over an orange kimono with a black hakama and a katana brought to life. Tabi socks and zōri. He has hanafuda earrings.

"Name?" He asked me.

"Huh? Ah, my name is Kagura Hinokami, the heir to Hinokami-ryu Kenjutsu, at your service..."

"Kagura Hinokami right?" Churches.

"Yes."

"What a unique name you have." He said as he smiles, then looks at me. "Anyway my name is **_Yoriichi Tsugikuni (Tsugikuni Yoriichi)_**. Just call me Yoriichi if you like."

"Nice to meet you, Yoriichi-san."

Yoriichi-san nodded, then looks at me smiling. "Kagura, your taiko show was really beautiful if I have to be honest." This honestly surprised me.

"R-Really? I don't think so." I was a little embarrassed, I didn't know that someone else was watching me while I play the taiko so intensely.

"I find it very beautiful, and it also made me remember many happy things before I die."

"Huh?" I was confused, was he dead?

"If you're thinking that, yes, I've been dead for years now."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to think that way, Yoriichi-san."

"Don't worry, I'm not angry."

I took a small sigh as I watch Yoriichi-san.

"Yoriichi-san, can I know why I'm here? I remember I was doing meditation just to calm down, but suddenly I woke up inside the dojo." I asked, although I know what it is, but I want confirmation.

"You had entered a state of meditation, and your soul together with yourself if you ended up in your mind from the meditative state, but for some reason you ended up connecting your mind in the place where I reside."

"I understand, but how did I do it? Connect my mind to the place where you live?"

"Maybe because it's your **_Blood Demon Arts_**."

"Huh? What is Blood Demon Arts?" I asked, a little curious.

"You do not know?" He was surprised.

"Hm." I nodded as he looked at me with a passable face.

"We will talk for another time, young Kagura Hinokami, one day or another day, you will know soon." He said and suddenly disappears in front of me leaving only the lawn of the Lycoris radiata.

"Yoriichi-san?" I called back, but there is no answer.

Then suddenly the world around me is getting foggy and my eyes close with sleep.

* * *

**No one's Pov**

_**Morning...**_

"Ghr..."

Kagura woke up in the position of meditation without even moving, still and motionless.

"..."

He said nothing and took a deep breath relaxing his muscles, got up dressing his clothes. From the shirt, hakamo, kimono and haori and the rest. Putting away the pajamas he bought last night before bed. Once put back in the case he decided to go to the bathroom brushing his teeth and face.

Once done he puts the case back on his shoulders and decided to go to breakfast in the inn where there is also a place to eat.

"That dream I had before... was it real?" He asked himself as he took the food and sits on the table and eat calmly. _'Demon Blood Arts... what exactly is it?' _Then he got up and stretched to build his muscles, doing some morning gymnastics to relieve the stress of the brain or muscles. "Staying here doesn't help me anything, it's better that it's time to go." He said and left the room together with his things.

* * *

**_Minutes later..._**

After he finished eating and said goodbye to the owner of the inn, he decided to leave for the north-east to reach Tokyo, which has decided that it will be the next city to go to, hoping to get more information.

While he was almost at the exit of the small city, he heard some people talking about some things.

"Did you hear that the distant village found some corpses?"

"There appear to be assassins who kill people in the village."

"I heard from a relative of mine who lives in the village says he saw a demon."

"Maybe it's just a bear."

"Some villagers believe too much about demons."

"There seem to be some people with strange haori in black uniforms and katanas who often go around."

"I remember he called himself a member of the Demon Slayer Corps."

"And where does this organization come from? They don't seem to be allies with the government."

Kagura heard the whispers of the people as he left the city in the direction of Tokyo, which will take about a month and a half. "Demon Slayer Corps? From the name it seems that they kill demons or oni, something like that." He thought as he left the city. But one important thing. "Since when have my hearing become more acute and precise?" He spoke to himself as he left the city to go to Tokyo.

How should it go? Obviously walk!

* * *

**_One hour later..._**

Kagura was walking towards the next city right now as he also bought a map to find out where he was located, plus since he is now in the past world of Japan the roads to the next city will be a little different and therefore must also be careful.

Because here there are many forests and hills.

"Hmm... maybe I could use a Disk Animals that helps me on the trip." He said.

Since nobody is in sight, Kagura decided to take a Disk Animal which he drove towards him to the next city, if he fails he can even camp around the forest.

"Well, let's try if it worked."

He took a rainbow-colored disc with red contrones. Then he also took the Henshin Onsa Onkaku, slamming on the disc creating a sound identical to that of the series. Then he threw disc into the air, which grew to become a size of the balloon and then transformed into a shape of a hawk.

This is **_Akane Taka (茜鷹 "Madder Hawk")_**.

**_*Chirping!*_**

Then Akane came up to him and looked at him.

_***Chirping!***_

'I don't know how, but it looks like he said goodbye.' He thought. "Nice to meet you, Akane." He raised his hand and greeted him.

**_*Chirping! Chirping!*_**

He chirped happily flying around him. Kagura feels happy that Akane is his companion, since when he had this limited edition Disk Animals created by Bandai using the rarest and most expensive materials he had a bit of difficulty buying these guys. But since he bought them, he also kept them always clean as with his other things.

Either way he has to ask Akane to help him drive to the next city, maybe they can even find a small village to rest.

"Akane, can you guide me to the next city? A village is also fine." He said to him.

**_*Chirping! Chirping!*_**

Then he began to fly to the place to see if there is a city or village while Kagura calmly follows him, or looking at the landscape by taking some photos, and also listening to some music with AirPods at low volume.

While walking, listening to music, Kagura could not help rethinking the words that some people said before leaving. The corpses found on some buried houses on the mountain and some people calling themselves Demon Slayer Corps. This was a bit strange, either it was an organization that was never mentioned in the history book, or he was in an alternative Japan of the past, or if it was a secret organization that was never discovered in public.

"Thinking about it too much won't help." Then he kept walking to the next city or village.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

In a distant forest we can see some people, about five and one of them is a young boy, traveling inside collecting some medicinal herbs or some fruits. Even fishing near the river bank.

While everyone was fishing, gathering the medicinal herbs, the mysterious mists that roamed the forest suddenly appeared.

"What happened?" Asked a man.

"Mists?"

"But we're already in March."

"How come the mists appear?"

People asked while nobody knew what happened, or how does the mists appear in March which is spring. But then one person noticed two people away from them.

One is a woman and the other is a man.

The woman had long black hair with her left eye covered. She has a black band collar, long white haori with short sleeves, black shorts and black boots.

The man, on the other hand, looks slender and thin, black hair up to his neck, long black haori with short sleeves, wide dark brown shorts and black boots.

The two were silent, staring at the five people.

"Hey, there are people there." Said the young boy. He pointed to two people away.

"What are they doing here?"

"Hey you two! What are you doing there?"

The two people said nothing, just looking at five people in silence. Then the fog is getting stronger by confusing five people.

"Am I wrong or the fog has become increasingly intense?"

"I can't see Dad coming out." Said the boy waving.

"Don't worry, my son. Dad is here." The man said screeching his son calming him down.

"What's going on here?"

He asked as the fog surrounded the whole forest, and the two unknown people suddenly disappear.

"Where are those two?"

Then everyone looks around, just to see nothing.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

A scream scared them turning to see one of them disappeared.

"What is going on!" The man said while everyone seems to be shaking with fear.

"Aaaaaah! Bakemono ga! **_("Monster!")_**"

Another scream and the group remained three people with a frightened child.

"Let's get out of here." The man said running away with his son and the other person struggling from the forest.

As they ran, they did not know they were being spied on by the two previous people. Suddenly they jumped into the trees with superhuman speed without hurting themselves following the two adults and a child escaping from the forest.

As they followed the woman stopped in a tree and used her mouth to shoot sticky threads that tied the other guy on her legs making him fall, and then pulled her away with superhuman strength.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Now only the man with his son remains. Then the man with black haori used his mouth shot threads as that of the woman hit the father of the boy.

"Argh!" The man falls to the ground as he sees the thread that tied his legs. Then he looked at his son. "Run away from here!" Then he was pulled away by the black haori man, while the little boy ran away with tears and fear as his father says.

* * *

_**With Kagura…**_

In this moment Kagura walks around the forest above the hill, following the road to the next place, be it a village or a small town, Kagura decided to go anyway.

As he traveled Akane flew in front of him flapping his wings. Kagura then puts the phone and Air Pods back in the case.

**_*Chirping!*_**

"Is something wrong with Akane?" He asked then put the case back on his shoulders as he looked at his partner as if he had discovered something.

**_*Chirping!*_**

He pointed to the forest next to him where there are also bushes.

"Hm?" Kagura looked at the forest using his hearing.

**_*Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!*_**

"Huh?" Then he heard some rustling come from far away from the forest.

**_*Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!*_**

Kagura then prepared to pull out the katana he has on his side.

**_*Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!*_**

Right now a child came out of the bush surprising Kagura who puts the katana away. The boy was breathing tiredly, as if he was running away from something like bears or wolves.

"Are you OK?" Kagura asked.

"Huh?" The boy looked at Kagura.

"Hm?" Both look at each other. Suddenly the boy clung to Kagura's legs.

"Help me! Help me wash out Dad and others!" He asked for help while crying.

"Huh?" Kagura was surprised.

"Help me please!" He said again.

"Wait, calm down boy, take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

Now that the boy has calmed down he looked straight at Kagura.

"Me, dad and other farmers went to the forest to fish and collect medicinal herbs, but then some strange mists and two unknown people looked up at us." The boy said.

_'Mists? Two unknown people?'_ Kagura thought as he processed the information the boy said. "And then?"

"Then suddenly some of us were mysteriously captured, Dad and I ran away with another partner with us, but then he too was captured and my dad told me to run away before he was dragged away by a strange spider web." The boy explained the situation.

"Oh... wait! Did you say... spider web?" Kagura asked.

"Yes." He nodded.

"..." Kagura said nothing as he looked at the boy.

"Please save Dad!" He said.

Kagura obviously wanted to help him, but without having too much information he would go straight to death, but seeing this child asking for help he could not refuse.

"Okay, I'll help you." Kagura agreed to help the boy.

"Really? Arigato! **_("Thanks!")_**" The boy thanked Kagura.

"You're welcome." He said stroking the boy's head, then looked up. "Akane!" Kagura called he.

_***Chirping!***_

Akane flew down, surprising the boy.

"What a big bird!" He said.

Kagura smiled this, then looked at Akane. "Look for the father of this child who is in the forest, if you find something call me!"

**_*Chirping!*_**

Nodding, Akane flew over the forest looking for directions to the boy's father.

"Here we go?" Kagura said.

"Hm!" The boy nodded.

And Kagura enter the forest with the child.

* * *

**Kagura's Pov**

**(Inside the Forest)**

At this moment, the boy and I entered the forest in search of his father and three other farmers who came together. As the boy says here, around the forest there are dense mists, sincerely dense if I have to dare to say.

Akane is obviously above us, flying around the forest looking for the boy's father.

"There's too much fog here, maybe it's better to call another help." I said, I took the Henshin Onsa Onkaku and a Disk Animal with a blue outline.

"What are those?" The boy asked curiously.

"You'll see." I said as I slam the Onsa onto the Disk Animal, then toss it into the air and it immediately turned into a wolf shape that surprises the child.

This is _**Ruri Ōkami (瑠璃狼 "Lapis Wolf")**_.

"Wow! What is it? A wolf?" The boy looked at the Disk Animal in wonder while I can only laugh.

Then the wolf looked up waiting for my order as he waved his tail.

"Nice to meet you Ruri, I want you to look for the father of this boy, I have already sent Akane to search the sky, I would like to ask you to search the area if you find some addresses on where they are, okay?"

**_*Woouf!*_**

Ruri nodded, sniffing the child's smell and searched for his father's trick. Then he turned and made a sign to follow him.

"Come on, follow him." I said and we started walking following Rui.

* * *

_**Minutes later...**_

After a couple of minutes following Ruri, we arrived at the place where they were stuck, there are still the equipment used by the fishermen on the ground and some baskets with medicinal herbs left by the victims.

"Did you find anything else?" I asked Ruri hoping he had found something.

**_*Woouf!*_**

Then he picked up something like some sticky threads, a little bit like the cobwebs around.

**_*Chirping!*_**

Then we raise our heads to see Akane coming down to us with something on her beak.

"What did you find Akane?" I asked as Akane approached holding out a zōri.

"Ah! That's my dad's!" The boy pointed to the zōri.

"Ruri." I call the Wolf Animal Disk Animal.

The Disk Animal came up sniffing the zōri and started following the smell trail. Then he turned to us.

**_*Woouf! Woouf!*_**

"Looks like he got it, come on!" I said and we follow Ruri with Akane who flew off.

We are now following Ruri who has found the location of the victims captured following. The boy obviously follows the step as we head to the place which is a large cave, but the thing that surprised me most is the two people were very familiar. I don't know him, but I know who I am, because I know what they are, because I've already seen them.

"Are those two unknown people?" The boy pointed to the two. But the most important thing is that they keep the people captured in front of the cave entrance tied by cobweb threads. "Is dad and others!"

Then the two look at us in alarm. But, I know those aren't human.

"Ruri, Akane, protect the boy." I command the two Disk Animals to protect the boy.

"Khaki! What are you doing here!" He father asked.

"We came here to save you!" Said the boy, who is now called Khaki.

"Don't fight those two people, they're as strong as monsters."

Then the two people look at us cautiously while the mists were still around the place.

"I advise you to run away!" The man said as the two people ran towards us with monstrous speed.

"!" With a quick snap I pulled the katana out of their sudden attacks and pushed them away. Then I look at the boy. "Your name is Khaki right?" He nodded. "Then go hide."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because these two are not human, they are evil spirits." I said surprising him, even the captured victims were surprised. "Ruri, Akane, Protected Khaki, I'll take care of the two of them."

The two Disk Animals walked over to Khaki and then ran away to hide while I kept an eye on the two. The woman and the man look me straight in the eye, as if trying to read my next move.

The woman shot the cobwebs from her mouth, which I managed to neutralize with my katana, cutting the thread, and with my smile the katana began to emit the purple fire on the blades, surprising me. But I decided to drop it and concentrated on the two enemies. But, I know what they are, but an important thing, how can I make them detect their true shape?

"!"

Suddenly an idea came to my mind. In the Garo series._** Garo: The Animation**_, _**The Crimson Moon**_ and _**Vanishing Line**_ used sound to make **_Horror_** detect their true form, in the TV series they used lighters with green flames, but if I use...

"We just have to try it." I said.

Then I pulled Henshin Onsa Onkaku out.

**_*Ding!*_**

And slammed it on my katana, which still has the purple flames adorned on the blade, creating a typical unique sound never heard, which immediately had a great effect against woman and man.

The two are starting to have headaches due to the sound, and suddenly their waited began to change, detecting their true shape, which shocked the victims and the child. But not me, because I know who I am.

The man now has the purple skin color from above to below, black and orange striped arms covered with hair similar to the legs of spiders with sharp nails, he also had a white band on the neck and the head has black and orange stripes with sharp teeth and spider-like eyes.

The woman was identical to the man, only she was more feminine with long hair.

"Hmph, I knew it. _**Tsuchigumo's Douji**_ and _**Tsuchigumo's **_**_Hime_**!" I said pointing at the katana to them.

The two were now furious looking and growling at me.

The two were _**Makamou**_, the evil spirits that fed humans, and they were also the main enemies of Kamen Rider Hibiki. The two of them are Tsuchigumo's Douji and Hime.

Then the two raise their arms, which immediately turned into the legs of the spider to attack me. Obviously I parry both attacks by deflecting them by hitting each other, then I cut a side cut to Tsuchigumo Douji and a front cut to Tsuchigumo Hime by rejecting them.

Then I look at the Henshin Onsa Onkaku, although there are spectators here, but I don't think I can beat two Makamou at the same time without a suitable solution, if they ever use the victims as a meat shield.

"_*Sigh*_ I think I have to try it." Then I put the Meitō - Onsaken back in the scabbard. I took the tuning fork, sliding it to make the part of the tuning fork stand. At a closer look, between the fork and the handle was what looked like an Oni face.

I lift my left arm and tap the tuning fork on my wrist.

**_*Ding!*_**

By making it play, producing real and visible sound waves. Then I lift the tuning fork up to the head and right in the center of the forehead, a face of Oni appeared before lowering the tuning fork, without me noticing my pupils became sharp and right in front of everyone's eyes, the purple fire enveloped my whole body to my hidden surprise.

"What!" Khaki exclaimed in surprise.

"Is he trying to kill himself!?" A victim said.

But...

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." From my body wrapped in flames, I raise both arms and cross right in front.

"Is he still alive!?" Khaki's father said seeing me.

"How is it possible!" Asked another tied victim.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... HA!" Waving my arms outward, the flames dispersed into purple specs to reveal me now wearing armor to my surprise.

I was now wearing a kind of purple jumpsuit that slightly detects my muscular shape with red gloves combined with the suit. Silver straps decorated the chest, wrists and ankle, while a silver belt was wrapped around my waist with the same Disk Animals and the tuning fork, Henshin Onsa Onkaku, hanging on its sides and also with the center with three signs similar to tomoe, it was Ongekikou - Kaentsuzumi. On the back were what appear to be two taiko sticks, it was Ongekibou Rekka. In the end, covering my head there was a purple helmet with a purple opaque visor lined with red marks, silver horns and, on the forehead, the same golden Oni head.

I became **_Kamen Rider Hibiki_**!

**響鬼**

But the different thing is that I still wear the Meitō - Onsaken, and then a black scarf wrapped around my neck, this is Kamen RIder Hibiki version **_S.I.C._**!

* * *

**No one's Pov**

Everyone stared at the new form of Kagura with open jaws, while Kagura looked at the hands that are now covered in red gloves. Actually, he really wanted to exclaim the happiness of becoming Kamen Rider Hibiki as a fan, but for now he has kept everything inside because he still has two Makamou to defeat.

**_"Oni"_** Said the two Makamou.

"A demon!" Khaki exclaimed by surprise, seeing the person who is helping him to save his father, he was an Oni.

Then Kagura, now as Hibiki, took the Ongekibou Rekka ready to fight the two Makamou.

Tsuchigumo Hime still used the spider web to trap him, only that he is dodged by Hibiki who used speed to hit her with the flaming Ongekibou Rekka.

Then the Tsuchigumo Douji used his spider arm to hit Hibiki, but he parried with the Rekka and struck his stomach with the other Rekka, sending him away and instinctively parried a surprise attack by Tsuchigumo Hime. Hibiki turned his face to Tsuchigumo Hime.

"_**Kihōjutsu: Onibi (鬼法術・鬼火 "Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire")**_"

Hibiki's mask opened revealing a silver mouth, and spat a powerful purple flame that incinerated Tsuchigumo Hime's face leaving only the body.

Then the female Makamou's body improvised turned gray as ash.

_***Boom!***_

And it exploded to ash.

Then Hibiki watched the Tsuchigumo Douji who was furious to see the purple Oni kill a companion. He charged towards Hibiki with both arms turned into spider legs attacked Hibiki. The purple Oni dodged the male Makamou's furious attack and parried some attacks. Then Hibiki parried the attack of Tsuchigumo Douji and approached him in front of him.

"**_Kitōjutsu: Onizume (鬼闘術・鬼爪 "Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw")_**"

Then he gave a powerful punch on the chest with sharp claws that pierced the male Makamou's chest causing the white blood to come out.

Tsuchigumo Douji moans in pain and eventually his body turned to ash color before exploding as Tsuchigumo Hime.

"_*Sigh*_" Then he looked around seeing only the surprised faces of the spectators who also have their jaws open. "Hm? Oi! Flies would come in if your jaws are still open."

Everyone recovered shock by healing their savior who was an Oni to their surprise. Hibiki approached the victims by cutting the cobwebs they are wearing.

"Dad!" Khaki hurried over to his father.

"My son!" He said and hugged his son.

Akane and Ruri returned to form Diks Animals and Hibiki puts them back together with others. Then everyone looks at Hibiki, out of curiosity and caution, on the way as a demon. But nobody would believe that a demon who saved their lives.

"Thanks for saving my dad Oni-san!" The boy thanked Hibiki, but with a bit of insecurity looking at Hibiki, who is an Oni in all respects.

In the legends the Oni usually cause destruction and crave power, this also led to food for humans, which is why people tell children not to go out at night because the demons or Oni as he would call it, go out at night to hunt humans.

"I am happy for you." He said, but then a roar echoed from the cave scaring the victims and child. Hibiki, with his instincts, sensed that the fight is not over yet. "Get out of here soon!" Then the rescued people nodded ran away from the place.

Then Hibiki watched the people and the child leave the place, and then looked at the cave while also hearing the footsteps of the giants.

**_*Step! Step!*_**

Hibiki backed away to get a better view.

**_*Step! Step!*_**

Then a creature like a giant spider came out of the cave.

The spider was about 27 length tall. Like all spiders, it had eight legs, a yellow body with black lines similar to a tiger, moreover, the face seems a little similar to that of the tiger. Red eyes and open jaws.

This is _**Tsuchigumo**_, **_Giant Type_**.

_'Apparently he looks very angry.'_ Hibiki thought as he dodged the cobwebs shot by Tsuchigumo.

Then Hibiki ran to the giant spider using Ongekibou Rekka by beating the giant spider's legs causing pain. Tsuchigumo used his paws to attack Hibiki, only to be parried by him.

"**_Kibōjutsu: Rekkaken (鬼棒術・烈火剣 "Demon Club Technique: Raging Fire Sword")_**"

Then the Rekka ignited the flames which she improvised forming into a sword shape. Hibiki cut the first left paw of the giant spider causing it pain and imbalance the movement. Then he cut the second lower right leg and the third right leg, causing Tsuchigumo not to stand because of the lack of three legs.

Then the giant spider fired the spider web again, but Hibiki used the Rekka by cutting the thread, and also cutting another left leg.

"I don't think I want to play with you giant spider again, so..." Then he took the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi which was on his belt. "Just die." He threw the disc over Tsuchigumo which enlarged like a taiko and attack over his back.

Hibiki jumped on Tsuchigumo's back while the giant spider tried to shrug him, but the lack of the other three legs puts him in difficulty and cannot stand.

Hibiki raised both arms with Rekka in hand.

"_**Ongeki From: Kaen Renda no Kata (音撃打・火炎連打の型 "Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style")**_"

And he quickly hit the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi causing a sound wave that hit directly into Tsuchigumo's body and back, causing him unbearable pain, as if something is destroying him inside.

Hibiki began to accelerate more and more as the sound of the drum echoed throughout the forest. The giant spider, Tsuchigumo, attempted to act, but Hibiki does not give respite, struck without stopping without giving the giant spider time to act.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... HA!" Then with one last 30 hit Hibiki beat the Rekka on the monster, and the giant spider's body stops moving.

**_*Boom!*_**

And exploded into pieces, Hibiki landed on his feet without scratching as he dusted himself off a bit and looked around.

"Well, it looks like I've finished my job." He said and the purple flames reappear on his body, making him return to civil form. _'If the Makamou exist in this era, then I will try to protect the people of this place, at some cost, both with my life.'_ Then he left the forest while the mists are gone. "Maybe it's better to leave than mentioned, and I'm sure they're safe." He said. _'And I can guarantee that none of them would want to come close to an Oni.' _He thought, since legends about the Oni, or demons in other languages, which devoured humans and caused chaos, therefore Kagura decided to pursue his way, saving innocent people from these Makamou.

If this world needs help to cleanse these evil spirits, then one Oni will keep his promise.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**NN (NahariyaNash): ****Well, here is the rewritten chapter of Ongeki no Oni Rider no Yaiba. As you can see I changed the OC, and then, don't think badly because he is called Kagura Hinokami (Hinokami Kagura) means that he knows how to use Breath of the Sun (Hi no kokyū), I tell you that he cannot use this technique, and then are you surprised that he meets with Yoriichi Tsugikuni during his meditation? Well, maybe he said it's because of Kagura's Blood Demon Arts that he makes it appear in his dream world.**

**But one question, what kind of Blood Demon Arts did Kagura use? And then he does not know which and then he does not know anything about this technique, as Nezuko his Blood Demon Arts is a little special, but you will find out in the next chapter, or you have already discovered what type, good luck to find out. And I'm sorry, I know that the fight against three Makamou was a little too fast, but since in the series it does the same, so I did too. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**And then an important thing. Since I have reset all the OC Oni Rider on my list, I would like something clean. No Oni Rider not existing in the series or stage show, only 10 Oni Rider will be available, 20 not. I accept the original and existing ones found on the Wiki. The OC must be all or not all strangers to each other, nobody is friends if they don't meet, Kabuki is a villain after in the Film (currently), it's up to you if you want him to be an antagonist that unites Muzan Kibutsuji as an Upper Moons. Zanki and Todoroki can be twins if you want, Ibuki I have decided that it will be a female, while Shuki and Fubuki are obviously the Oni Rider Females, if you want to see some Oni Girl it's up to you if you create a suitable OC in which Oni Rider for you.**

**The choices are limited, nothing 20 Oni Rider, only the current ones that I mentioned before.**** If you notice any errors, warn me immediately, no flames please.**

* * *

**(****Updated on 20/03/2020)**

**If you don't know, I have only modified some small parts of the story, not much but only a little. And then I'm sure you say it is a bad idea to put Hibiki in this series since the concert is not suitable, but for me it is already very suitable, and what do you want me to put on? Garo? Maybe, and Kuuga? I'm also sure, this also applies to Agito, but I've already decided and I won't change my mind. But Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Den-O, Kabuto, Kiva, Decade, W, OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Build and Zi-O are not suitable for anything in this story, you say Kabuto has supersonic speed, and thanks to this power he could save people, but what about Worms and falling meteorite? I am not in the 2009 era, with such ADVANCED TECHNOLOGIES, no and out of the question, if it is a no or a laurel, but nothing is just a NO, making me as cool as a savior who saved a person's life without dying characters the story would be very boring, that's another thing, but in the Kimetsu no Yaina series it focuses more on the character's state, their regrets and reasons why they are united in the Demon Slayer Corps.**

**If you want a series like that do it alone, I am out of the question, for me there is only this, Kimetsu no Yaiba x Kamen Rider Hibiki. And then in this series Shinobu Kocho's sister, Kanae Kocho, is still alive, so she isn't dead yet, and then died when she was 17, but I can speculate that Shinobu is only 14-15 years old in this era, like Kanao Tsuyuri who is only 12-13 years old before arriving in the initial series where Tanjiro passes the test to enter the Demon Slayer Corps where he is already 15 years old while Kanao is 16 a year older than Tanjiro. This also includes Giyu Tomioka, in the first chapter or episode, he is only 19 years old, while Tanjiro passed the exam she has already turned 21 years old. ****And given that Kanao is 17 and saved she will turn 21 as Giyu, given that she will be alive and Shinobu will be 18 as she should be in the original series.**

**And then in this series Shinobu's sister will not be killed as in the original series by Doma, but will be saved and meet OC (together with other Oni Rider regardless of the situation) and some good Oni Rider groups (except Kabuki who is a Dark Rider, a villain if I can tell). Because? The reason is that Kanae has always wanted humans and demons to coexist with each other, so meeting the Oni Rider is a good thing, this also applies to Tamayo, who would be a great help. Obviously you said it doesn't have to be an Oni, so tell me, why does Nezuko and others don't?**

**If nobody can say then go away, if you don't want to read this story you can simply say nothing. ****Now let's move on to the Oni Rider list, and as you can see some OCs are ready. **

**Kamen Rider Hibiki: **Kagura Hinokami** (Hinokami Kagura: My OC) No. 19**

**Kamen Rider ****Ibuki:** Umi Hataba** (Hataba Umi: My OC) No. 15**

**Kamen Rider Todoroki:** Nagori Kanari** (Kanari Nagori: My OC) No. 12**

**Kamen Rider Zanki:** Nigori Kanari** (Kanari Nigori: My OC) No. 13**

**Kamen Rider Danki:**

**Kamen Rider Sabaki:**

**Kamen Rider Eiki:**

**Kamen Rider Shuki:** Miniwa Kagaya** (Kagaya Miniwa: My OC) No. 05**

**Kamen Rider Kabuki: **Ryuga Kurogane** (Kurogane Ryuga: OC from Lance Eterna) No. 09**

**Kamen Rider Tohki:**

**Kamen Rider Kirameki:**

**Kamen Rider Nishiki:**

**Kamen Rider Habataki: **Mikoto Hoshizora **(Hoshizora Mikoto: OC from Lance Eterna) No. 10**

**Kamen Rider Kyoki: **Kevin Bodewing** (Kevin Bodewing: My OC) No. 03**

**Kamen Rider Fubuki:** Fubuki Shirakami** (Shirakami Fubuki: My OC) No. 11**

**Kamen Rider Gouki:**

**Kamen Rider Toki:**

**Kamen Rider Shouki:**

**Kamen Rider Banki:**

**As you can see, there are 10 other free spaces for other OC Oni Rider, others instead I have compiled them alone in these days and months. ****The numbers you see are the numbers in which they are sucked from the mirror, where you can see when Kagura found the mirror had the No. 18, after being sucked the number became 19 which means that Kagura is the nineteenth person who was sucked in by the mirror.**

**If you also want your OC to be in this story, carefully glide their appearance, personality, story, and what they dress and etc. and then in this story there will be no inner demons in their mind, but rather everyone has a unique Demon Blood Arts of the genre, that of Kagura I cannot tell you, and then no Oni Rider have the blood of Muzan therefore Muzan will not know of until one of them killed a demon created by his own blood or was found by an Upper Moon.**

**And if Hibiki wants to beat them, Hibiki must first unlock the Kurenai power and finally Armor Hibiki. That's all.**

* * *

**Leave some comments and I like it and see you in the next chapter of Kamen Rider Hibiki. If you have any ideas or suggestions, comment and try if I can see if it applies, if not then I will try in the other Fiction, and then I will try to give my best.**

**See you at the next chapter**


End file.
